Dona da Minha Vida
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma pequena história em Universo Alternativo de um breve romance entre Brienne e Jaime. Porque eles simplesmente são muito fofos!


**Dona da Minha Vida**

**Me enamoro sin querer**

**(Me fez apaixonar sem querer)****  
****Cuando menos lo esperaba**

**(Quando eu menos esperava)**

Uma luta contra uma mulher, mesmo que ela não parecesse uma, era algo ridículo. Se não fosse pelas pessoas que assistiam, ele teria desistido. Onde já se viu, Jaime Lannister, um dos espadachins mais famosos do colégio, ser obrigado a lutar contra Brienne Tarth, uma das garotas mais estranhas do universo. Jaime começou a luta devagar, pois apesar de não parecer, Brienne continuava a ser uma garota.

\- Vai ficar enrolando por quanto tempo, feiosa? – Perguntou ele e depois sorriu para um grupo de garotas que observavam a luta de perto. Mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu, pois caira de bunda no chão após levar um soco na cara.

\- Devia prestar atenção no que está fazendo, Lannister. – Ele olhava a jovem, surpreso. – Não é por ser considerado um dos melhores espadachins daqui que deve ficar se achando o melhor do mundo. – Brienne falou com o rosto vermelho. – Além do mais, um dia você pode perceber que a sua beleza não é eterna. – Depois disso ela lhe deu as costas e o deixou sentado no chão, cercado pelas jovens que estavam assistindo. Porém Jaime parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos da única jovem que se afastava dele.

* * *

**Cambio mi forma de ser**

**(Mudou minha forma de ser)**

**Me enseñó a amar con el alma**

**(Me ensinou a amar com a alma)**

Alguns dias depois Jaime confrontou Brienne a respeito do que ela lhe dissera. Dessa vez os dois estavam sozinhos.

\- O que você quis dizer com aquilo? – Perguntou Jaime, sem sua for expressão arrogante de sempre.

\- Aquilo o que, Lannister? – Ela perguntou sem entender onde aquela conversa levaria.

\- Sobre eu me achar o melhor espadachim da escola...

\- Eu quis dizer exatamente o que disse. Você é um bom espadachim e tem um grande potencial, mas o seu foco não é seu treinamento. Seu foco é a plateia. – Jaime ouvia tudo em silêncio e inexpressivo. – Quando você for lutar, tem que prestar atenção na luta, no seu oponente, e não ficar mandando beijos para as pessoas. – Jaime ainda não reagia e Brienne começou a se perguntar se teria sido muito dura com ele. – Foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Finalmente Jaime saiu de sua letargia.

\- Treine comigo. – Ele pediu sério.

\- O quê? – Brienne perguntou surpresa.

\- Você leva seu treinamento a sério. Pode me ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

\- E por que eu o ajudaria? Aliás, por que ia querer a minha ajuda? Já esqueceu que sou feia? – Ela fez com que ele lembrasse das coisas horríveis que dizia para ela, e de como soara idiota.

\- Me desculpe. Eu sou um imbecil. Você está certa. Eu só faço essas coisas para chamar a atenção de outros idiotas. – Jaime estava sendo sincero e esperava que ela pudesse perceber isso. – Me ajude, por favor. Prometo não insultar mais você. – Ela pareceu pensar se acreditava nele ou não.

\- tudo bem. – Respondeu por fim. – Podemos treinar juntos. Segunda, quarta e sexta, depois das aulas. – Jaime não pôde conter o enorme sorriso de felicidade que surgiu nos seus lábios.

\- Ótimo. – Ele disse feliz. – obrigado, Brienne. – Depois disso ele continuou seu caminho, deixando para trás uma jovem chocada. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome.

* * *

**No es su cuerpo**

**(Não é seu corpo)**

**Ni su belleza lo que me hace enloquecer**

**(Nem beleza, o que me faz enlouquecer)**

**Es lo que hay en su cabeza**

**(É o que há em sua cabeça)**

**Y en su corazon lo que la hace tan mujer**

**(E em seu coração, o que a faz tão mulher)**

O começo do treino foi bem difícil para Jaime, pois Brienne sempre tinha que parar para lhe dar alguma dica. Apesar de ter pedido por isso, era horrível perceber o quanto agia como um idiota.

\- Você tem que parar de desviar seus olhos do oponente para observar a reação da plateia, Lannister. Você fica vulnerável. – Disse Brienne com calma e demonstrando como seria fácil atingi-lo nesses momentos. Jaime suspirou, sentindo-se péssimo pela jovem ter percebido suas falhas. Ninguém reparara em sua atitude superficial antes. E agora, a única pessoa que ele queria ser capaz de impressionar, lhe apontava seus erros.

Era estranho. Ele sentia que devia melhorar suas habilidades para conseguir impressionar Brienne, mas não sabia porque se sentia assim.

\- Tudo bem, Brienne. – Respondeu ele ofegante. – Estou fazendo de tudo para mudar, mas seria muito mais fácil para mim se você me chamasse de Jaime. Quando você fala Lannister parece que somos completos estranhos. – Brienne percebeu que o pedido dele não era tão absurdo.

\- Tudo bem, Jaime. – Ela concordou e os dois voltaram a lutar.

* * *

**La vida te da sorpresas**

**(A vida te dá surpresas)**

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

**(Surpresas te dá, a vida)**

Alguns meses se passaram e Brienne e Jaime mantinham aquela rotina de treinamento. Um dia, quando já haviam terminado, Jaime perguntou se Brienne não gostaria de ir à lanchonete com ele. A jovem arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o convite.

\- O quê? E você quer ser visto comigo num lugar público? – Ela perguntou sarcástica. Jaime rolou os olhos.

\- Você faz uma idiotice e é julgado a vida toda. Será que eu já não provei que estou tentando mudar? – Ele questionou sério. – Nem fico mais prestando atenção na plateia. – Continuou. – Vamos lá, Brienne. Por favor. – Ela pensou um pouco e realmente ele provara que estava mudando.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu com um leve acenar de cabeça. – Estou com fome mesmo. – Jaime sorriu e guiou-a até seu carro.

**Pa mi no hay mujeres feas**

**(Pra mim não há mulheres feias)**

**Todo depende del cristal con que las veas**

**(Tudo depende de como você as olha)**

Os dois já estavam na lanchonete há algum tempo e esperavam seus pedidos quando um grupo de rapazes apareceu e começou a zombar de Brienne.

\- Olhem que casal mais interessante. O Belo e a Fera. – Disse o líder deles. – Conta pra gente, cara. Você tem que pôr um saco no rosto dela quando estão na cama? – Perguntou a Jaime, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Jaime empurrou a mão do rapaz, se levantou e lhe deu um soco que derrubou o jovem no chão.

\- Você devia aprender como agir na frente de uma mulher. – Jaime disse para o homem que estava no chão. – Alguém mais quer bancar o engraçado? – Depois disso os outros rapazes saíram da lanchonete arrastando seu amigo.

Jaime voltou a se sentar de frente para Brienne, que estava um pouco constrangida.

**Me enamore de verdad**

**(Me apaixonei de verdade)**

**Aunque nadie me lo crea**

**(Ainda que ninguém acredite)**

**Me vale que los demas**

**(Não me importa que os outros)**

**Digan siempre que ella es fea**

**(Digam sempre que ela é feia)**

\- Não precisava fazer isso, Jaime. – Disse ela num fio de voz. – Já estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Sim, mas não devia estar. Esse bando de idiotas. – Resmungou ele. – E pensar que eu era um deles. Sinto muito por isso, Brienne.

\- Está tudo bem, Jaime. – Respondeu ela sem erguer os olhos para encará-lo. – Você mudou.

\- Não, Brienne. Olhe pra mim. – Ele pediu segurando as mãos dela, que estavam sobre a mesa. – Por favor. – Brienne o encarou, receosa. – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que lhe fiz. Me desculpe. – Brienne sorriu abertamente. Aquele era o tipo de sorriso que ele sempre quisera arrancar dela.

**No es modelo ni es perfecta**

**(Não é modelo nem é perfeita)**

**Pero me hace enloquecer**

**(Mas me faz enlouquecer)**

**Es lo que hay en su cabeza**

**(É o que há em sua cabeça)**

**Y lo que hay en su corazon**

**(E o que há em seu coração)**

**Lo que la hace tan mujer**

**(O que a faz tão mulher)**

\- Você está desculpado, Jaime. – Ele sorriu para ela agradecido. – Mas não precisa acertar um soco em todo mundo que me chamar de feia.

\- É bom saber disso. – Jaime respondeu rindo. – Mas talvez eu goste de bater nesses idiotas.

\- Pode ser. Mas não quero que bata neles. Você teria que fazer isso toda vez que andasse comigo. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Seria cansativo, tendo em vista que planejo sair com você todos os dias.

\- O quê? – Brienne corou. – O que quer dizer com isso? – Jaime deu um sorriso simples e sincero.

**La vida te da sorpresas**

**(A vida te dá surpresas)**

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

**(Surpresas te dá, a vida)**

**Pa mi no hay mujeres feas**

**(Pra mim não há mulheres feias)**

**Todo depende del cristal con que las veas**

**(Tudo depende de como você as olha)**

\- É muito simples, Brienne. Quando você tem uma namorada tem que sair com ela todos os dias, nem que seja para acompanhá-la até em casa, assim evita-se que outros fiquem dando em cima dela. – Brienne puxou sua mão da dele.

\- O que está dizendo, Jaime? – Ela perguntou magoada. – Pensei que tivesse mudado, mas parece que ainda gosta de fazer brincadeiras sem graça. – Jaime aproximou sua cadeira da dela e seus joelhos se tocaram sob a mesa.

\- Não estou brincando, Brienne. – Ele disse sério, voltando a segurar a mão dela. – Quero que você seja minha namorada.

\- Por quê? – A essa altura o rosto dela já estava completamente vermelho. – Não sou bonita.

\- É sim! – Jaime disse um pouco mais alto, assustando alguns clientes. Ela olhou-o cética. – Não estou falando do seu rosto. Gosto de você por quem é. Uma lutadora inteligente, gentil, carinhosa, bondosa, corajosa. Você me ajudou mesmo quando eu não merecia. Algumas pessoas, como eu, te magoam, mas você não deseja o pior pra elas. O que você achou que ia acontecer quando alguém te enxergasse? Qualquer pessoa que a veja como você realmente é, não vai querer perdê-la de vista. – Algumas lágrimas caiam do rosto dela. – E se eu vi isso tudo, qualquer um pode ver. – Jaime enxugou o rosto dela com os dedos, e deu um leve sorriso. – Por isso tenho que acompanhá-la a todos os lugares sempre. Não posso deixar que a roubem de mim. – Finalmente Brienne sorriu. – Entendeu? – Ela assentiu. – E aceita namorar comigo?

**La vida te da sorpresas**

**(A vida te dá surpresas)**

**Sorpresas te da la vida**

**(Surpresas te dá, a vida)**

**Pa mi no hay mujeres feas**

**(Pra mim não há mulheres feias)**

**Y aun que le digan fea**

**(E ainda que digam que é feia)**

**Talvez es fea**

**(Talvez seja feia)**

**Pero es mi fea**

**(Mas é minha feia)**

**Y es la dueña de mi vida**

**(E é a dona da minha vida)**

\- Contanto que você não bata em todos que me chamarem de feia. – Ele refletiu.

\- Vou poder bater pelo menos em alguns? – Brienne riu.

\- Talvez em ocasiões especiais. – Jaime também riu.

\- Tipo quando fizermos um mês de namoro, por exemplo?

\- É. Em ocasiões assim. – Os dois estavam rindo felizes e Jaime aproximou seu rosto do dela, e a beijou gentilmente. Brienne corou novamente.

\- Acho que posso aguentar, contanto que possa te beijar sempre que quiser.

\- Então acho que estamos entendidos. – Jaime voltou a beijá-la.

**Y es la dueña de mi vida**

**(E é a dona da minha vida)**

**[La Dueña de Mi Vida – Jaime Camil]**


End file.
